Processors are commonly operable to perform instructions to access memory and perform computations. For example, processors may execute load instructions to load or read data for memory and/or store instructions to store or write data to memory, to facilitate various computational processes. Additionally, processors execute one or more applications to, for example, solve problems, analyse data, perform computations, and the like.